


I love you, brat.

by Ererifangirl80



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, Dressing Room Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ererifangirl80/pseuds/Ererifangirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have sex in a dressing room. </p><p> </p><p>from my tumblr, leviisabottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, brat.

Eren pulled Levi across the store, pulling random shirts off the rack as he went, tying to make it look less suspicious.  
“Eren.. What are you doing?” Levi asked, irritation in his voice. The younger shushed him, glancing back with a smirk on his face. “ were just trying on clothes.” He said, though Levi could tell there was something else going on.  
Levi let out a sigh and followed his boyfriend into the changing room, pulling the curtain shut behind them. “Eren those~” he was cut off as Eren pushed him against the wall, smashing his lips against the shorter’s. The ravenettes eyes widened in shock, but after a few moments he kissed back, his eyes fluttering closed at the passion. “ mm..” He moaned into the kiss and let Eren feel up his body, his hands coming up to grip the boys hair.  
Eren pulled away to attack his neck, sucking a dark mark into his pale skin. “ y..you little shit.” He whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. “ we’re gonna get caught..” He mumbled, but he couldn’t help his body from reacting to the ministrations. “ ah.. But that turns you on doesn’t it Levi?” Eren asked, a knowing look in his green eyes. Levi huffed and brought his knee up to rub his lovers crotch. “ I’m not the only one getting off on this..” He mumbled. Eren mewled weakly, bucking his hips into Levi’s knee to get more friction. “Levi~” he whimpered and attacked his lips again, fighting Levi for dominance. Levi lost.  
He sat back and let Eren take over the kiss, letting the brunette roll his tongue all over his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the smoothie he had just had. Eren pulled away, starting to undress the shorter man. “ you have to be quiet Levi..” He said. “ I can’t help it if I’m vocal..” Levi retorted, working on his boyfriends shirt. “ do you want to get arrested?” Eren asked, stopping to look Into Levi’s eyes. “Tch.” Was all Levi said, agreeing to be quiet.  
They finished undressing each other and Levi turned around, legs spread as Eren stretched him wide with his fingers, making Levi moan into his hand. “Eren.. Hurry up.” He whined softly, wiggling back onto his lovers fingers. “Shh.” Eren responded before pulling his fingers out, watching Levi’s hole clamp around nothing.  
“I’m going in..” Eren said as he pushed the tip in, slowly sliding into the tight heat. Levi bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, finally being filled. “Mm.. Eren.. Move already.” He whimpered quietly, making the boy jerk his hips, setting a comfortable pace.  
Levi groaned and pushed back, trying to get Eren deeper. “ g-go faster you shit..” He moaned, clutching onto the wall as his knees shook. “Um.. Sir? Are you alright in there?” A girl asked from outside the curtain. Eren smirked and looked at levi, expecting him to answer as his prostate was slammed into. “ nn.. Y-yes everything is f-fine.” He stuttered, trying not to scream in ecstasy.  
The woman stayed quiet for a moment before she left, not thinking about what was happening behind the curtain. “Good boy Levi.” Eren cooed and slammed into him harder, making Levi gasp out. “ ooh.. Eren I’m close.” He whispered, trying so hard not to be loud. “Can you cum just from this levi? Just my dick in your ass?” He asked, thrusting faster as he was close too. “Yes.. Oh yes eren.” He whimpered, feeling his stomach tighten.  
“Cum for me levi.” Eren said. Within a moment Levi came, gasping as ecstasy washed over him. Eren came into him with a groan, filling him up as he kissed his neck. “I love you Levi.” Eren said as he came down from his high.  
Levi groaned and licked his lips. “ I love you too,brat."


End file.
